nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Liberate Lovia Movement
This gives me the idea to create the Social Lovia (pro social security/services) movement to counter your pro-corporatism ideas. HORTON11: • 18:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) This is a counter movement to the occupy movement. besides you haven't even seen the ideas yet. Kunarian 18:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well this is a counter-movement to your counter-movement. While occupy is all bout bringing to light all the greedyness and unjust practises of these corporations, Social is about getting the government to set up social services to assist people that have been negatively and unjustly affected. HORTON11: • 18:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Affected by what? Kunarian 18:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Those unregulated companies in the US are what caused the recession. Excuse my language, but they fucked over the hardworking citizens, lost them their savings, their houses. So really the government (and occupy) should not worry too much about the injustices committed but should focus on assisting those affected and making reglations to prevent this in the future. In Lovia the situation is obviously not as bad, but there still needs to be a "social safety net" to aid those who have been negatively affected by corporate greed. HORTON11: • 18:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: The recession was caused by letting central banks have control over things the government should have. Not just general unregulated companies, banks. The corporations do do citizens over but how else will they make money with such huge financial pressure put on them? But I agree about the helping those affected, thats what the liberate movement is about. However to regulate more will not solve the problem, its what caused it. And I agree again on the safety net however how it will be effected, we probably disagree. Kunarian 18:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Really it was the private banks loaning out to pretty much everybody. It was Reagan's deregulations that contributed to the recession. If we have sufficient regulation (or frameworks) then there is a lesser chance of companies overextending their credit and causing a market collapse. HORTON11: • 18:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :: But you make a point about the "doing". Occupy talks the talk, but they don't walk. It's really just a squabbling bunch of people camping out in a park. So my goal for social is for it to be more of an orgnized lobbying group to pressure the government into passing legislation, instead of a large "sit-in" group. HORTON11: • 18:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: And finanly back to Lovian politics. Glad you noticed that. By the way mine is more of a group trying to work with Lovian businesses to deal with unemployment problems in places like trainville by creating jobs instead of subsidising unemployment. Kunarian 18:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: In all honesty, we need both. But companies will tend not to create jobs if there is no driving force behind that. If there is government pressure (or regulation), then they should start to mobilize and create jobs and help get the economy running again. HORTON11: • 18:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm sure that Kameron Industries can create jobs. Kunarian 18:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::: How can you be against Occupy! Kunarian just a guess, nothing personal, Your prob middle-class like me. YOU ARE THE 99%!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: True I am middle class, but I understand economics. Just cause I'm the 99% doesn't mean I should want to bring the 1% down to my level, most of them have earned their money and the people who haven't are mainly bankers. Kunarian 22:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::While I'm not strongly opposed to progressive fiscal policies, I do not like the phrase '99%'. I'd like to know precisely why a few people of a very specific political view feel they can speak for a huge number of people from an enormous variety of political, religious, social and economic backgrounds. Just saying, I find it quite arrogant. (nota bene: you're from countries where 'middle class' means different things, which could lead to confusion.) --Semyon 19:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Brewery I think the chances that the Charleston brewery goes bankrupt are not very high. I have a little theory about breweries in crisis time: * Outside of the crisis time, people are happy and they have money, so the go out a lot and they drink a lot (no problem for the brewery). * During crisis time, people are sad, unemployed, and poor, so they need a little help from their good friend alcohol (no problem for the brewery). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 'cl'Oos's done a lot of research on this little-studied area of economics. :P --Semyon 23:51, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :'cl'Oos always done lotta research :P --OuWTB 08:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC)